1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an ergonomic handle. More particularly, the invention relates to an ergonomic handle offering users the ability to grip an appliance with their hand oriented either horizontally or vertically.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A wide variety of handles have been developed in an effort to assist people in using appliances. Many of these handles include surfaces enhancing the ability of the user to comfortably grip the handle, and ultimately maneuver the appliance.
However, most grips only offer the user the choice of gripping the handle in a single orientation. Users are, therefore, often required to position their hands and arms in uncomfortable positions such that the appliance is held in a desired orientation. This is highly undesirable.
As such, need exists for a handle permitting users to grip the handle in a variety of orientations. The present invention provides such a handle.